Conventional application development methods often involve changing a presentation layer by updating a relational database schema and a service layer via non-elastic schema design, which is unduly time-consuming. For example, using conventional methods to update a product user interface design can take approximately 30-60 days because changes need to go through full system development life cycles at multiple application layers. Such methods, accordingly, meaningfully limit efficiency and other enterprise and/or business objectives.